


Bewitched

by safarialuna



Series: Camelot Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Canon Era, Dragon Eggs, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: Arthur is fascinated with Merlin's magic.Merlin can't stop thinking about kissing Arthur.Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #282: 750 (Word Limit Month)





	Bewitched

“Do it again,” Arthur said.

Merlin sighed. “It won’t work.”

“Maybe you’re not doing it right.”

“I am. My magic’s acting up.”

When Merlin had told Arthur about his magic, Arthur had quickly adjusted.

Perhaps too quickly—

“No. _Really_. How many eggs can you juggle?”

“I think I spot a grey hair. Can you make it go away?”

“Do that one thing. With the fire. Make it look like me.”

At that point, Merlin had projected an enormous turnip of fire that floated dangerously above Arthur’s head and had started protesting around the campfire that any further flights of Arthur’s fancy would not be tolerated. 

All up until Arthur had started pouting, his bottom lip jutting out _just_ so. Then Merlin had given in.

Arthur's lips would be the end of Merlin. He’d die thinking about those perfect lips and how he’d never kissed them. 

Now, after crossing a rickety bridge, they stood before a giant tower of rock surrounded by lava. At the top lay another dragon egg. They had been travelling the world, collecting every last dragon egg so that Merlin could hatch them. 

Arthur tested his grip on the stones and started to climb.

“What—what are you—”

“I’m going to get that dragon egg,” Arthur said. He hopped back down to the ground to look at Merlin like he was the idiot."You said your magic wasn't working."

“Arthur, don’t.”

Arthur closed the space between them. He lifted up both hands covered in dirty leather gloves and cobwebs and caressed Merlin’s face, thumbs brushing along Merlin's cheek bones. 

Arthur kissed him, an achingly slow brush and joining of lips that had Merlin melting from the inside. 

Arthur gently broke the kiss and flung himself on to the tower, climbing at a reckless pace.

Merlin blinked, spider webs still stuck to the side of his face. “What the _hell_ was that? You’ve never done that before.” 

“First time for everything,” Arthur grunted. 

“What did it mean? Was it a ‘I might as well do something before I plunge to my death’ kiss or a ‘Let’s mess with Merlin’ kiss, or—”

“I thought it was fairly obvious.” Arthur was a third of the way up already. Bits of rock fell down and landed on Merlin’s face. 

“No, it wasn't!” Merlin yelled.

“It should be!” 

Merlin hit the rock tower with his fist, ignoring the stinging pain shooting up his arm. “Don't you dare die! If you think that's the first and last time we’re ever going to kiss, you have another thing coming, Arthur Pendragon!”

There goes ten years of awkward pining. 

Arthur panted above him past the half-way point, up higher than Merlin could throw.

“I hope it isn’t either,” Arthur called down. “Your lips are really soft.”

Merlin gaped as he felt a blush creep up his neck, ears burning. 

At this point, Arthur reached the top of the tower. He held the egg up and beamed. With a nod, he tossed it to Merlin, whose heart almost sprang out his chest as he fumbled for it, nearly losing his grip. 

When Arthur returned to safety, Merlin gently sent down the dragon egg and flexed his sweaty hands, pulse thrumming.

“Do it again,” Merlin said, grasping Arthur’s cape, a fistful in each hand, and pulled him close. 

Arthur leaned in and planted a kiss to the corner of Merlin’s lips. "There." 

“I need more than that,” Merlin said, and pressed his lips against Arthur’s. He threaded his hands through Arthur’s hair and tilted Arthur’s head back to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur let out a startled noise that quickly turned into a lengthy groan. 

When Merlin broke the kiss, he raised both eyebrows. Arthur’s pupils were blown wide, his lips as red as apples.

“Sorcery,” Arthur said, wonder in his voice. It wasn’t full of hate or suspicion. Not anymore. “You’ve bewitched me.” 

Merlin bit his lip, eyebrows scrunched. “What of your heart?”

“Entirely yours, with or without magic,” Arthur said. He broke out into a soppy grin.

Merlin sighed with relief, elation filling his heart up to the brim.

Then he realised the full implication of Arthur’s comment. Merlin shrieked and snatched the dragon egg and raced back across the bridge, heart pounding in his ears. 

When they got back home, Merlin would tell him how he felt, and when words weren’t enough, he’d kiss Arthur again and again, until his heart couldn’t take it. 

But for now? He’d run.


End file.
